1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging material, and in particular to a pallet used circulating cargos.
2. The Related Arts
Pallets have very wide applications and are generally used to carry cargos for easy warehousing and transportation among different sites. The pallets can be re-used after the cargos are removed. According to the material used, there are wood pallets, plastic pallets, and metal pallets. In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal panels, after being manufactured, are packaged in a package box and then shipped to a corresponding assembling station with the box. The warehousing of the finished product and semi-finished products of liquid crystal display devices is often done with pallets. However, the conventional pallet is often made integrally as a unity and causes a waste of space in transportation and stacking. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are a schematic view showing a conventional integral pallet and a schematic view illustrating stacking of the pallet, a pallet 100 has legs 102 that are formed integrally with a pallet body 104. Spaces are formed between legs 102, so that a number of pallets 100, when stacked, occupy a large amount of space, which lowers the capacity of transportation and that of warehousing, thereby increasing the costs for transportation.